


Left Hand

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: (in that it references premarital sex), Community: disney_kink, F/M, Movie: Tangled Before Ever After, Premarital Sex, Sexual Content, Tangled Ever After, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Rapunzel knew Eugene would be her one and only and that was good enough for her. So, yes, by the time they had said, “I do” and put their beautiful rings (saved from loss by Maximus and Pascal) on, they had been sexually intimate.





	Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "By the time Rapunzel finally says 'yes' to Eugene, they're already very familiar with each other's bodies, but that doesn't mean that their wedding night isn't special."
> 
> This was written with Tangled Ever After in mind (hence the reference to events in it), but as it was written before Tangled Before Ever After and Tangled: The Series, it ignores those.

Rapunzel did not agree to marry Eugene until about five years after she and him first met, when she was mid-way through her twenty-third year. They did not marry until just after her twenty-fourth birthday. Sure, she wore white at her wedding, and so did Eugene, but that was hardly symbolic of not having had sex before their wedding for them. Rapunzel knew Eugene would be her one and only and that was good enough for her. So, yes, by the time they had said, “I do” and put their beautiful rings (saved from loss by Maximus and Pascal) on, they had been sexually intimate. 

They had seen each other naked within a month of their relationship. Rapunzel recalled how amazing it was the first time they had. How he had asked if he could touch her naked body. His fingers touching her skin and reveling at her softness, his face as he looked at her naked body, his own reaction to her nudity. Exploring the other’s body and sometimes exploring their own body while other watched was wonderful. 

It was wonderful to remember how he had kissed her clitoris over and over and had made her feet twitch from enjoyment. And they both held close to their heart those moments where they laid in bed, her in his arms, just being together. 

Their wedding night after their wedding day was wonderful. Together they held hands walking to the bedroom they shared and that moment of opening and closing the door as husband and wife just felt beautiful and magical. 

“Wow,” they whispered. 

Sure the bedroom hadn’t changed at _all_ , but in a way it had.

“We’re married, Eugene!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“That we are,” Eugene whispered.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed....

Their weddingclothes fell to the floor as they were peeled off; they touched and kissed body parts, whispering their enduring love, holding hands tight. Eugene rubbed her and fingered her and licked her and she stroked him and kissed him and held onto him before they even got to the lovemaking, and once they got to the actual lovemaking, while it was not the first time they had done that particular act…. that moment of penetration, feeling Eugene going into her, feeling Rapunzel’s body wrapped around him… incredible, there was no better word for it. 

Afterwards, Rapunzel lay on her stomach, face flush against the pillow, her hair mussed, happily and quietly looking at the beautiful ring on her left hand. Eugene lay on his back next to her, his left hand inches from her left hand, occasionally touching it.

“Where are the blankets?” Rapunzel asked.

“On the floor,” Eugene replied, in a way that said, “Who cares?” He gave her uncovered butt a soft pat with his hand.

She smiled at him and sighed happy. “That was incredible,” Rapunzel whispered. 

Eugene smiled at her. 

“It always is,” Eugene said. He kissed her left hand and she leaned forward to kiss his left hand. “My beautiful wife,” he whispered against her ear. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Eugene, my wonderful husband,” Rapunzel whispered, caressing his chin before enveloping him in another kiss.


End file.
